Gale and Katniss take a shower
by MischiefManaged101
Summary: Cheeky little one shot about Gale and Katniss getting down and dirty whilst they're supposed to be getting clean. Contains mature themes/explicit content. Everthorne lemons.


_Disclaimer: I do claim to own or have invented any of the characters featured in this story. They are intellectual property of Suzanne Collins and the Hunger Games trilogy._

_Due to some requests for me to continue, I extended the story to what I feel is a natural ending! I hope you guys enjoy :)  
_

I let close my eyes and let a small sigh escape my lips as the warm water pulses from the shower onto my body, slowly allowing the tension in my knotted shoulders and aching back to seep away and be washed down the plughole. Suddenly, the shower door creaks open and within a heartbeat, I feel Gale's strong, masculine forearms tighten around the curve of my waist. 'I've missed you, Catnip' he murmurs, lips flush against my neck. I turn in his arms to look at him; my best friend, the only person who truly knows me. His steely seam eyes, so similar to my own, are dark and intense and I lift my face towards his, touching the lightest of butterfly kisses to his full lips.

He sighs quietly as the water continues to rain down, droplets catching on his impossibly long eyelashes and steam causing my hair to curl in wild, unruly ringlets around my neck and temples. Gale's hands skim from my face to my hips, and in one swift movement he's turned me away from him and pressed me firmly against the cool shower wall. Sandwiched between the cold tile and the warm, wet planes of muscle that cover my best friend's stomach and chest, I feel myself gasp quietly. The gasp instantly turns into a purr of pleasure as Gale's large, calloused hands move once again to cup my breasts.

He slowly, torturously palms my chest, my nipples peaking into hard, aching buds under his touch. I stretch my neck backwards to rest on his shoulder and can't resist pressing back into his groin, desperate to see if my rapidly increasing desire is matched by his own. I can feel the heat and hardness of him as he thrusts his pelvis gently against me in response, causing a flash of arousal that instantly pools in my core.

'I've been thinking about you all day, Katniss. What do you want? Tell me what you _need…' _he says huskily into my neck, his fingers pinching and rolling my sensitive nipples now, causing my breath to come in jittery jumps and starts as I struggle to maintain a coherent train of thought.

'Ah, Gale, please…please I need you. I need you to…touch me, please' is about the best I can manage. At this, Gale groans into my ear and spins me around to face him. His eyes burn into mine, pupils dilating. He never breaks eye contact as his right hand dips between our bodies and teasingly stokes the hot, wet juncture between my thighs. He's barely even touched me, but already my knees are beginning to quiver. Gale has this effect on me. He smiles knowingly, continuing his perfect manipulation of my body.

'Is this enough for you, Katniss?' he murmurs, as one of his skilful fingers probes my entrance and slips in to the first knuckle, rocking in and out of me frustratingly slowly. My hips buck involuntarily and I widen my legs as my body unconsciously begs for more. In response, he moves his finger to my swollen clit, rubbing me in slow, deliberate, delicious circles. A muffled whine escapes my throat and Gale moves his lips to mine, swallowing the sounds of my desire.

Gale likes to keep me on my toes. His lips never leave mine as he swiftly presses two fingers inside me, replacing the pressure of his forefinger on my clit with the pad of his thumb. He curls his fingers inside me, instantly finding the sweetest of spots that I can never hit on my own. My eyes roll back in my head slightly as Gale coaxes my body to the point of no return, his gaze focused and intense.

'This is what you wanted isn't it, Katniss? I know you want to come with my fingers inside you. Show me how good it is, Katniss, come for me…' he whispers, lips millimetres from my own open mouth. He knows that his words will tip me over the edge. My orgasm is so intense that I swear I can see stars, my eyes scrunching closed and my mouth dropping open at the same time as I clench violently around Gale's fingers.

I'm startled out of my post-orgasm state by the rapidly cooling temperature of the shower and both Gale and I stumble out of the cubicle like two frightened rabbits, giggling and shivering as we head towards our bedroom as quickly as possible. The sight of Gale towelling his hair completely naked, stubborn droplets of water running in iridescent rivulets down the contours of his toned back causes fire to kindle between my legs all over again. I only truly live up to the name 'Girl on Fire' when I'm around the boy with the snares. I drop my towel and press my damp, naked body against his back, peppering hot, open-mouthed kisses to the nape of his neck. My hand trails the expanse of his stomach, teasing a pathway to his rapidly hardening length. I wrap my hand around him firmly, stroking him slowly and teasing the tip with my thumb after each twist of my hand, knowing that it'll make him hiss with pleasure and wanting to feel him throb in my grip.

'Your turn' I whisper, and he turns to face me as I drop to my knees in front of him and lick my lips.


End file.
